Hardale
Hardale is an estate in the Barony of Lurinlund in the Emeron campaign. Location Hardale is the northeastern most area of Lurinlund, making it the northeastern most part of the Kingdom of Emeron as well. It's eastern border is shared with the Plains of Galmar. It's southern border is shared with the estate of Lurinlund and its western border is shared with the estates of Pakus and Fulton. It's northern border is shared with the Dwarven Mountains, and indeed it's main town, also called Hardale, is the way point between Emeron and the Thorgain Kingdom. Town of Hardale The town (and the entire estate) are directly ruled by the Baron of Lurinlund, though the baron would traditionally assign a local mayor to handle the day to day operation in conjunction with the baron and his court. Hardale is a bustling trade hub between the dwarves of Thorgain and the humans of Emeron and has been for hundreds of years. The dwarves have traditionally had a strong presence in Hardale, and it's said the town was originally built by both the humans and the dwarves working together. Dwarf Square is considered sovereign territory of the Thorgain Kingdom and there is almost always an ambassador assigned there by the Thane King of Thorgain. The town does have a keep, Summerwind Hall, located in the northern part of the town. Neighborhoods Mountain Gate':' This gate leads to the Dwarven Mountains and the Thorgain Kingdom. The buildings outside are a few guard buildings and a small collection homes for the dwarves (and handful of humans) who work the mines. Farmgate: This town entrance is mostly used by people who work the farmsteads west of Hardale. The path is less maintained but used frequently by farmers bringing their goods and livestock to market. The buildings are mostly farriers and support buildings. Dwarf Square: This is the area where most of the Dwarves and Gnomes in the city live. Technically it’s considered sovereign territory of the Thorgain Kingdom, and it sort of operates as it’s own little fiefdom within the city. Many consider Dwarf Square of Hardale to be the southernmost point of the Thorgain Kingdom. The Peaks: This is where the rich and well to do in the city live. The homes are nicer and more likely to be built out of stone. Administration: This is a small neighborhood of administration buildings used by both Emeronian and Thorgain authorities. The main barracks is here as well. Midtown: This is where most craftsmen and merchants live if they do well enough to avoid living in Lowtown. Farmer’s Row: This area tends to cater mostly to the mundane needs of farmers visiting the city. There are a few cheap inns and taverns in the area as well as feed stores and such. The Green: Located on Farmer’s Row this is where livestock is often housed (for a fee) and auctioned off. Merchant’s Row: Most stores in the town have their shops in this area. If you cannot find what you want in Market Square you will find it somewhere in this area unless it’s too rare to locate. Market Square: This is where most goods in the town can be found. Those craftsman who wish to set up in the market do so here, if they can get there in time or are lucky enough to have a permanent stand. Most days it is bustling with activity. Lowtown: This is where the poorest and most dispossessed in town live. Craft District: This is where most of the craftsmen operate. They may have stores in Merchant’s Row, or they may sell things directly out of their workshops here. Hospitality Square: Many of the Inns and taverns in the town are located in this area, and the Square is designed for large caravans or special events that might be occurring in the town (such as a traveling show.) Trade Gate: This is where most traffic from other parts of Emeron enter. The main road out of it connects to Lurinlund and most trade to and from the baronial capital comes through here. The areas outside are guard posts and the like as well as numerous farriers and cart merchants. Notable Locations Temple of Moradin':' This small stone church caters to the dwarvish population. In 1159 the priest was Mother Thargbella Coalfire. Temple of Akana: This is one of the larger and more impressive structures in the city. Other than the Temple of Moradin (which is located in Dwarf Square) this is the only church in town. In 1159 it was administered by Brother Larad Omanna and his acolytes. Baram’s Beautiful Baubles: The local magic shop, run by sorcerer Baram Vallerad. Axe and Ale Tavern: Run by Horac Stonetankard, tavern has been in this dwarf family's hands. Category:Locations Category:Emeron Category:Settlements